


Offspring of the Ineffable

by GeronimoEleven



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: (after like 25 years tho), Beezlebub Redemption (Good Omens), Beezlebub was Adam's infernal mother, Crowley (Good Omens) is Not Crowley (Supernatural), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, F/M, Gabriel (Good Omens) is not Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel Redemption (Good Omens), Gabriel isn't who he says he is, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kidfic, Kidnapping, M/M, Michael is a Little Shit, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character-centric, Other, POV Original Character, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Reunited and It Feels So Good, eventually, post-armageddon't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeronimoEleven/pseuds/GeronimoEleven
Summary: A few years after the botched Apocalypse, Crowley and Aziraphale settled down in a cottage near the South Downs. It had a lovely garden, and room for all of the angel’s books. Eventually, they decided to add to their little family, and from this came Minerva.The only being of her kind known to date, Minerva gained powers from both of her fathers, and for the first few years of her life, she was raised happily by the principality and fallen angel.But of course, there’s really no such thing as a happily ever after, is there?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Read the Tags, please!
> 
> This story has been jumbling around in my head for a while now, and I've finally gotten something of it written. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed and appreciated!

A few years after the botched Apocalypse, Crowley and Aziraphale settled down in a cottage near the South Downs. It had a lovely garden, and room for all of the angel’s books. Eventually, they decided to add to their little family, and from this came Minerva.

The only being of her kind known to date, Minerva gained powers from both of her fathers, and for the first few years of her life, she was raised happily by the principality and fallen angel.

But of course, there’s really no such thing as a happily ever after, is there?

* * *

Taken from her home by the Archangel Michael, Minerva was given a new, human identity, with false memories - in the hopes it would subdue her power. It worked, for the most part.

Strange things happened all throughout little Aiday’s* life, with her name being changed in order to deter her true parents from finding her. She loved, and lost, and was treated as a human among humans.

By the time she was 25, she was living with a friend in the greater Manhattan area, having lived in the Southern region of the country for her entire life. It was only when her roommate suggested taking a trip to England that things began to come together, rather _ineffably_.

* * *

*Names have power, after all..


	2. Trying their luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiday and Jesse look into an infamous bookshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned forum thread is based off a few fics right here on Ao3!  
Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734616  
Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893115
> 
> Give those a look-see!

British airports were very different from American ones. Firstly, American ones, especially those in big cities like New York, were absolutely nightmarish to get through. The calm of the airport she’d landed in was almost...unnerving. But either way, Aiday had gotten her bags and into a cab without a hitch*, Jesse close by her side. The two of them were headed to their accommodations, a hotel they’d found close by. It was nice to finally see the country she’d dreamed of visiting as a child.

* * *

Jesse, being the book nerd he was, wanted to go see if the “infamous” A.Z. Fell and Co. was still up and running after the original owner had retired. Aiday had, albeit reluctantly, gone online and found evidence of failed attempts to try and get into the darn place, to no avail.

“Jesse, I dunno about this. Place has some really bad reviews.” She noted within the confines of their hotel room, looking over her shoulder to find Jesse with some hot cocoa from the lobby in hand, extended out to her. She took it gratefully, as she scrolled through more reviews.

“Bad smell, terrible organization, bad customer service; you’d think this ‘Mr. Fell’ doesn’t want to sell anything!” She looked over to Jesse, an all-too-familiar exasperation in her tone.

“It’s not that bad - plus, if Mr. Fell actually has all the books he’s rumoured to, I wouldn’t wanna sell any of ‘em either!” Jesse responds, flipping open his borrowed copy of I Shall Wear Midnight. Aiday rolled her eyes.

“What are you even looking for in there, anyways?” She queried, curiosity at her friend’s resolve shining. “A first edition or something? I mean, yeah, you’ve probably got the money saved up, but it says here he’ll never sell you a copy.” Jesse marked his place before leaning in.

“I hear that A. Z. Fell and Co. are the only people in the world who have a copy of The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter. I want to go there just to read it. I don’t really even want to buy it, and plus -” He leaned back now, picking up his own cup of brought-from-home vanilla chai tea, “You’re probably right in the fact that he would never sell it to me if he’s got it.”

“So you’re just gonna go in and see if the place will let you read it in-store?” Aiday looked at her friend, incredulity crossing her face. “I’m not sure that will work - this place has got crazy hours. Some guys on a forum even made a chart on how to get in.” Jesse peered over the rim of his glasses.

“A chart - on how to get into a bookshop? You’re kidding.” Aiday turns the screen of her laptop toward Jesse, whose eyes widen at the lengthy chart. “Hell of a dedication those two have.”

“Whaddya say we try our luck, Aiday? See where fate leads.” Jesse smiled, eyes twinking with mirth.

“Fine! Fine, I’ll grab my stuff.” Aiday conceded, closing the laptop while downing her cooled cocoa in one gulp.

* * *

*Save for the customs, that was absolute hell.


End file.
